Packaging containers disclosed in PTLs 1 to 4 are known as packaging containers which facilitate refill of powdered or granular contents such as instant coffee into a storage container or a tank of a coffee machine. FIG. 10 shows a longitudinal sectional view of a packaging container 900 according to an example of such a packaging container. The packaging container 900 includes a cylindrical container body 920, a funnel part 930 fixed to an inner wall of the container body 920, and a sealing lid 960. The inside of the container body 920 is filled with contents 950 such as powders, and the opening portion of the container body 920 is sealed by the sealing lid 960. The sealing lid 960 has a lower layer film 961 and an upper layer film 962 which are removably laminated, and the lower layer film 961 includes cut lines which radially extend from the center of the lower layer film 961. The sealing lid 960 is sealed to the opening portion of the container body 920 in the state that it is in contact with a narrow opening end 931 of the funnel part.
When the contents 950 of the packaging container 900 are refilled into other containers, a tab 905 is pulled up to separate the upper layer film 962 from the lower layer film 961, and then the lower layer film 961 is pushed while being applied to the opening portion of a container to be refilled to break the lower layer film 961 along the cut lines. Accordingly, the contents 950 can be easily refilled into the container through the funnel part 930.